Éden
by Sion Neblina
Summary: A vida não pode ser somente trevas; uma existência de dor e renúncia. Precisa-se, de vez em quando, se alcançar o paraíso. Mas qual seria o paraíso de Aiolia de Leão? AIOLIAXMU YAOI


_**Aviso: **__Não tenho beta e por esse motivo alguns erros poderá constar no texto, contudo, acredito que nada que impossibilite a leitura. Entretanto, se você é do tipo "gramático" e não puder relevá-los, melhor procurar outra coisa pra ler. Desculpem-me, mas ando meio de saco cheio com algumas pessoas, então isso é só um aviso._

_**Aviso2 – Spoilers do Episódio G.**_

_**Sinopse: **__A vida não pode ser somente trevas. Uma existência de dor e renúncia. Precisa-se, de vez em quando, se alcançar o paraíso._

_Mas qual seria o paraíso de Aiolia de Leão?_

_**Éden**_

_**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**_

_**Romance Yaoi**_

_**Presente de aniversário para Hannah Elric**_

_**Casal: Aiolia e Mu.**_

_I never tried to feel._

_I never tried to feel._

_This vibration._

_I never tried to reach._

_I never tried to reach._

_Your eden._

_Eu nunca tentei sentir_

_Eu nunca tentei sentir essa vibração_

_Eu nunca tentei alcançar_

_Eu nunca tentei alcançar seu Éden_

_Eden – Sarah Brightman_

Retorno de mais uma missão. Aiolia de Leão voltava à sua casa depois de muito tempo. Estava exausto e, se fosse sincero, diria que ainda não estava completamente recuperado das incessantes batalhas que travou recentemente.

Suspirou; Era bom estar de volta ao santuário... Era bom? Bom estar de volta àquele lugar onde era execrado pela maioria das pessoas? Bom estar naquele lugar onde sentia muito mais forte a falta do seu amado irmão que agora... Era visto como um traidor?

Crispou os punhos ao se lembrar disso e chegou ao seu templo. Respirou fundo e deixou a pesada caixa da armadura no centro, enquanto caminhava a passos pesados para o quarto.

Jogou-se na cama ainda trajando a calça jeans e a camiseta vermelha. Lembrou-se que há pouco tempo fora advertido por ficar perambulando pelo santuário sem a sagrada armadura de leão.

Será que era errado não pensar o tempo inteiro como um cavaleiro?

Resmungou um palavrão pensando nas implicâncias dos companheiros de armas, sobretudo e todos, o cavaleiro de escorpião.

"_Santinho de merda, lambe botas do grande mestre."_ Resmungou sentindo os músculos relaxarem e se espreguiçando. Nesse momento seus pensamentos foram tomados pela imagem de outra pessoa e seu corpo tremeu.

Já havia passado um mês desde que o vira; meses desde que ele quase sacrificou a vida por si. Aiolia fechou os olhos com força tentando fugir da saudade. Tudo começara ali, naquele dia, naquele combate, com aquelas palavras desdenhosas, mas sempre ditas de forma calma e pausada:

"_Quer acalmar esse cosmo agressivo? Você deveria respeitar mais a casa dos outros; caso não queira, é só se retirar."_

Sorriu com as lembranças, mas depois seu rosto ficou sério ao se recordar que ele, o cavaleiro de Áries, quase morreu naquele mesmo dia e ele, Aiolia, teve que continuar lutando, deixando-o aos cuidados de Aldebaran de touro...

Curvou os lábios com desgosto e ciúmes. Mu e Aldebaran sempre foram muito amigos, desde sempre. Enquanto Aiolia implicava com o tibetano, o brasileiro era sempre carinhoso, cuidava dele. Não podia deixar de se _auto-flagelar_ por causa disso, porque, no fundo, não queria que Mu possuísse outros amigos além dele.

Quando eram crianças ainda, já sabia que sentia algo pelo garotinho de cabelos lilases, tanto que lhe roubara um beijo; beijo esse que lhe rendeu um soco bem na boca, dado por um ariano furioso (e nada é pior que um ariano furioso!). Bem, naquela época jurava que fez só por curiosidade, pra saber por que seu irmão mais velho fazia aquilo, mas... a verdade era que já gostava de Mu. **

Sentiu-se mais cansado com a saudade. Depois do final das lutas contra os titãs, estivera com ele mais duas vezes. Duas míseras vezes! E ainda assim, não podia dizer que tiveram momentos felizes. Ah, não mesmo! Mu nem mesmo lhe deu chance de falar o que quer que fosse.

Depois da batalha contra Iapeto, onde Mu ficou muito ferido aos cuidados de Aldebaran; Aiolia teve que seguir de volta a Grécia, mas sua mente não estava tranqüila; pensava em Mu o tempo inteiro. Quando finalmente tivera um minuto de paz, a primeira coisa que pensou foi em revê-lo. Então o leonino, sem permissão, voltou ao Himalaia. Sabia que muitos achavam que ele era um rebelde, um subversivo as leis do santuário e que, provavelmente, ele, Aiolia, que já não tinha boa fama, ficaria pior ainda se mantivesse contato e amizade com o cavaleiro de Áries, mas isso pouco lhe importava.

Chegou ao Himalaia depois de toda aquela travessia horrorosa apenas para ouvir de Mu que não deveria estar ali, que sua função era proteger o santuário. Aquilo o decepcionou e irritou de tal forma que ele saiu de Jamir sem dizer o que realmente queria; mandando Mu ao inferno e prometendo nunca mais voltar a olhar em sua cara.

O ariano não demonstrou reação quanto a isso. Deixou que ele fosse embora e pareceu seguir sua vida. Eles só se encontrariam meses depois em Rozan.

Aiolia tinha ido aos três picos antigos para investigar as atividades de Dohko de Libra a pedido do Grande Mestre. Não esperava encontrar Mu que estava relaxadamente brincando com uma criança ao lado do discípulo de Dohko.

O cavaleiro de Áries pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo. Franziu a testa quase unindo os dois pontos que havia no lugar das suas sobrancelhas.

— Aiolia de Leão? — Indagou — O que faz tão longe de casa?

Shiryu e Kiki que brincavam com a água da cachoeira pararam o que faziam e miraram o jovem cavaleiro que levava a urna com a armadura dourada nas costas.

— Nada tenho a tratar com você, Mu de Áries, meus assuntos são com o mestre ancião, onde ele está?

Mu pareceu confuso com a falta de cordialidade do grego, mas respondeu tranquilamente:

— Lá no pico, observando a cachoeira.

Aiolia subiu a escada lateral que levava a morada de Dohko que era uma caverna sob a cachoeira de Rozan. Conversou um pouco com o cavaleiro de Libra, recolhendo informações que julgou necessária para entregar ao mestre e depois de algumas horas desceu os degraus, tencionando ir embora sem falar com Mu. Mas assim que terminou a descida, ele o aguardava com os braços cruzados, apoiado em sua rocha.

— Será que ter me preocupado com suas obrigações o irritou ao ponto de me ignorar agora, Leão? O que eu fiz de tão ruim?

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou os olhos claros de Mu.

— Você me chamou certa vez de um visitante mal educado, mas não foi o que se pode chamar de anfitrião acolhedor se quer saber.

Mu sorriu de lado e fechou levemente os olhos por um tempo.

— O que esperava?

Aiolia franziu as sobrancelhas e bufou.

— Ao menos um pouco de cordialidade! Eu fui até lá, suportei aquele frio dos diabos para vê-lo, para saber se estava bem, poderia pelo menos me receber!

— Eu o recebi...

— Não, você me colocou pra correr!

— Então está zangado por eu ter me preocupado com você?

— Não! Estou zangado porque eu me preocupei com você e você me expulsou! — Grunhiu Aiolia — Sabe como me sinto culpado por tudo que aconteceu...

Mu voltou a encará-lo de forma um pouco aborrecida.

— Vou repetir novamente o que lhe disse daquela vez, porque você não parece ter escutado, Leão. — Falou bem devagar — Estávamos na minha casa, e se alguém tentou invadir minha casa, é minha a responsabilidade de impedir. Não fiz aquilo para salvá-lo, fiz porque era minha obrigação. Daquela vez foi sábio e não se envolveu na luta, então por que não faz o mesmo agora e percebe que só o estou protegendo?

— Protegendo de quê?

— De você mesmo. Da sua impulsividade e rebeldia que podem destruí-lo. — Mu suspirou — Aiolia, me entenda quando digo que... o santuário é o seu lugar...

O ariano se interrompeu porque, muito rapidamente, o leonino se aproximou e segurou seus braços.

— A vida de cavaleiro e o santuário não são mais o mesmo desde que tudo aquilo aconteceu...

— Mas você tem que superar...

— Desde que olhei em seus olhos...

Mu entreabriu os lábios e aproveitando esse momento, Aiolia o beijou.

Foi impossível resistir àquela boca máscula, mas que tomava posse da sua com tanta delicadeza e cuidado, incerto ainda, na verdade. Mu aceitou o carinho que fazia seu corpo arder e sua razão se perder em meio à tontura que sentia. Todos seus sentidos foram perturbados, e ele se viu correspondendo ao beijo de forma faminta, como um náufrago desesperado por água. Há tanto tempo vivia solitário em sua torre, sendo alegrado apenas pelas estripulias de Kiki. Nunca pensou antes que sentiria algo tão forte no peito. Porém, desde a visita de Aiolia algo mudou em si, queria estar com ele, queria ver pessoas, sair da solidão e da dor que vivia em todos aqueles anos de exílio.

O beijo cessou depois de algum tempo. Dois pares de esmeraldas se fitaram, as respirações ainda ofegantes.

— A vida não pode ser somente as trevas de uma existência de renúncias, Mu, também precisamos de momentos no paraíso. — Falou.

Mu não respondeu, apenas se afastou e... Desapareceu!

Desde então, Aiolia voltara a sua rotina de cavaleiro, com suas obrigações, e eles não mais se viram ou falaram. O leão estava irritado, triste, com o coração partido. Não mais procuraria Mu, mesmo porque, não podia. Mas sabia que, se o ariano quisesse, poderia encontrá-lo.

O mais duro era isso: Ele não queria.

Ergueu-se da cama e caminhou para o banheiro.

Somente seus passos eram ouvidos no santuário. Estava exausto, queria descansar. Suspirou pesadamente. A tênue luz das tochas iluminava apenas sua própria sombra.

Entrou no cômodo e começou a encher a banheira enquanto se despia. Entrou na água e relaxou; os músculos exaustos se rendendo ao carinho tépido do líquido revigorante.

Não precisou quanto tempo ficou ali, estava quase dormindo quando resolveu sair. Envolveu o quadril com uma toalha e caminhou para o quarto. Espantou-se ao encontrar Mu sentado em sua cama, examinando um porta retrato onde aparecia ele e Aioros.

— Eu escondi meu cosmo... — Falou o tibetano com calma e sorriu — Não está feliz em me ver?

Aiolia colocou as mãos no quadril e encarou o ariano com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Seu coração batia descompassado e a alegria, quase euforia, se insinuava nele, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

— Você está tentando brincar comigo, Áries? — Indagou. A mágoa pelo que houve no último encontro ainda era forte.

Mu se ergueu. Ele não usava sua armadura e sim uma túnica simples que era presa por um cinto ao meio e uma calça de algodão.

— Aiolia, eu...

— Você está tentando me enlouquecer é isso? — Rugiu o leão — Depois de todos aqueles não me toque, eu não posso, e finalmente desaparecimento no ar! O que faz aqui agora?

Mu mordeu os lábios e franziu a testa.

— Não sabia que estava tão zangado.

— Como queria que eu estivesse?

— Queria que me entendesse, entendesse que eu estava confuso...

Aiolia riu com escárnio.

— Então por que está aqui?

— Porque também não consigo resistir aos meus próprios sentimentos, sentimentos que se apossaram do meu coração desde nosso ultimo encontro. Mas se minha presença o deixa tão nervoso eu me retiro...

— Não! — Aiolia gritou antes que ele se teleportasse.

Mu o mirou nos olhos confuso.

— Aiolia, o que você quer? Eu saí de Jamiel para vê-lo, porque senti que precisava de mim. Vejo que não está bem, que precisa de cuidados, mas você me expulsa...

— Eu só não quero que você venha, para desaparecer depois! — Irritou-se Aiolia — O que acha que senti quando você foi embora de Rozan daquela forma, depois que eu o beijei?

Mu baixou o olhar, ruborizando.

— Eu precisava pensar. Meus sentimentos estavam confusos.

— E já pensou? — Ironizou o leonino magoado.

— Pensei. — Murmurou — Perdoe-me, Aiolia. Acho que vivi tanto tempo recluso que... que já não sei lidar com as pessoas e entender os meus sentimentos em relação a elas. Perdoe-me, não quis magoar você...

Aiolia suspirou e baixou o olhar, cansado.

— Mu, eu quero e preciso tanto de você aqui comigo, nessa noite em que me sinto tão fraco de cansado...

Áries se aproximou o envolvendo nos braços. Pousou a cabeça no ombro largo de Aiolia. Sim, estava ali porque sentiu do alto da sua torre em Jamir, através do elo psíquico que estabeleceu com ele, o quanto Aiolia estava triste e solitário naquela sua volta ao santuário. Então, contrariando a todos os seus deveres e seu juramento de eterno exílio, ele se teleportou para os seus braços e, agora que estava ali, não o deixaria.

— Eu sei que está, eu sei... — Murmurou — Deixe-me ser seu éden essa noite...

— Éden?

— Não foi você quem disse que merecemos um pouco de paraíso nessa vida?

Aiolia sorriu enquanto Mu afagava os cachos castanhos dos seus cabelos. O leão não era tão paciente quanto o carneiro, o puxou pra si e devorou seus lábios, abraçando-o pela cintura. Mu afundou as mãos em sua nuca, sorvendo dos seus lábios, embriagado de amor e desejo por aquele cavaleiro.

Tentou fugir o quanto pode, mas seus sentimentos por Aiolia eram como a larva de um vulcão, incontroláveis. Passou dias pensando no que deveria fazer. Sabia que devia encontrá-lo, que devia uma explicação para a saída abrupta de Rozan, mas fugiu todo aquele tempo. Até que a saudade foi insuportável, e ele resolveu viver, nem que fosse momentaneamente seu éden particular... Aiolia de Leão.

Aiolia o pegou nos braços, o erguendo pelas coxas que se envolveram em sua cintura. Afastou-se para olhar nos olhos de Mu de maneira apaixonada e vê-lo sorrir com carinho.

— O que foi? — Indagou o ariano, porque ele permanecia parado o segurando nos braços.

O grego acariciou os lábios avermelhados e úmidos com adoração.

— Creio que isso é um sonho... — sussurrou.

Mu sorriu e mordiscou-lhe os dedos.

— Toque-me, veja que sou real...

— Mu, eu sou louco por você... — murmurou e tomou-lhe os lábios. O ariano retribuiu o beijo o envolvendo com força nos braços, correspondendo faminto. Aiolia apertou o corpo magro de Mu, com força, vendo-o cravar os dedos em seus cabelos castanhos...

O grego sonhara tanto com aquele momento, meses de saudades, meses de resignação. A possibilidade iminente de morrer sem que tivessem nem mesmo um momento além daquele beijo roubado na cachoeira de Rozan. Deslizou uma das mãos por dentro da túnica azul que ele vestia, causando arrepios em sua pele, enquanto os lábios corriam sôfregos pelo pescoço pálido e delgado.

Mu gemeu de leve, o beijo não parava, o ar já faltava a ambos.

— Aiolia, eu te quero tanto... — murmurou o tibetano, enquanto mordiscava-lhe a orelha.

— Eu também...

Aiolia o guiou para a cama sem parar o beijo quente e devorador que trocavam; tudo era inebriante e maravilhoso, o cheiro, o gosto, o corpo de Mu. O queria mais que a vida, mais que a missão de cavaleiro, mas em seu íntimo, e isso era assustador, sabia que aquilo era apenas um momento...

Tentou afastar o desespero que sentia ao pensar que Mu permaneceria em Jamiel enquanto ele ficaria recluso no santuário; não era hora para aqueles pensamentos.

Deitou Mu na cama e depois o cobriu com seu corpo forte. Percebeu que só estava de toalhas e o ariano totalmente vestido, precisava resolver isso.

Deslizou as mãos por dentro da camisa de Mu a erguendo e já trilhando o caminho dos seus mamilos com a língua; vendo o outro cavaleiro gemer e se contorcer sob seus lábios. Áries sentiu o corpo ser aquecido ao ponto de ebulição com as carícias eróticas do grego. Aiolia era hábil e isso o levou a pensar que nada sabia da vida que o amigo levara antes de se reencontrarem em Jamir há alguns meses. O leonino o prendia sob seu corpo forte e suas mãos másculas faziam questão de marcar toda sua pele clara.

Mu começou a explorar a pele morena que tinha cheiro de mar com as mãos, procurando conhecer cada músculo e reentrância, cada ponto de prazer que fazia o grego gemer quando tocado.

Bocas, mãos, línguas, tudo! Procuravam-se, encontravam-se e se pertenciam. Aiolia queria enterra-se no corpo de Mu o mais fundo possível, tocá-lo de maneiras inimagináveis, levá-lo ao delírio para que nunca mais ele quisesse deixar seus braços.

Livrou-se da toalha incomoda, e com pressa, se livrou também das roupas que o tibetano vestia, exibindo o corpo pálido que tanto desejava.

Um mirou o outro com desejo, olhos de fogo. As mãos de Mu migraram para o falo ereto de Aiolia o apalpando e afagando sensualmente.

Voltaram a se beijar, experimentando do néctar dos lábios um do outro. Aiolia desceu uma das mãos, separando as coxas bem torneadas do amante, procurando a entrada e penetrando um dedo. Sentiu Mu se contrair e estremecer, mas não se deteve, explorando aquele local apertado que pulsava a espera do seu corpo...

— Aiolia... — gemeu Mu, sentindo labaredas de fogo o consumir. Seus olhos embriagados se voltando para o leão, clamando por suas carícias, ao tempo em que também continuava com a carícia lasciva nele; sentindo-lhe a pele tremer e arder tanto quanto sua própria.

Aiolia se afastou minimamente dele e flexionou suas pernas, expondo-o pra si. Mu contorceu-se e gemeu mais alto quando ele desceu a cabeça por entre ela, acariciando-o inteiro, molhando tudo com sua saliva, preparando-o para um deleite maior.

Aiolia subiu novamente para beijá-lo, misturando sua saliva a dele e ao gosto exótico de Mu.

— Eu te amo... — O leão sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido enquanto o penetrava devagar.

Mu gemeu baixo e se agarrou a ele, passando as pernas novamente por sua cintura, sentindo Aiolia entrar mais, o rasgando, mas não querendo perder aquilo, aquela sensação única de entrega. A dor não era nada, ele já estava acostumado com ela, todo cavaleiro estava, além do mais, aquela sensação de intimidade, de pertencer a alguém era única.

Ondulou os quadris receptivo, percebendo os movimentos lentos e rítmicos de Aiolia. O suor já lhes empastava os corpos e os gemidos e sussurros se tornavam cada vez mais altos, descontrolados...

O leonino o puxou pra si, de forma que ele se sentou em seu colo. As mãos firmes o obrigando a se movimentar mais depressa. Mu jogou a cabeça pra trás, rebolando, subindo e descendo sobre o membro avantajado do grego que apalpava todo seu corpo, lambia e beijava sua pele.

Foram arrebatado por chamas furiosas; o ritmo aumentou, seus cosmos se elevaram e misturaram-se na mesma essência. Aiolia segurou firme os quadris de Mu, marcando-o e se enterrando fundo nele; Mu ao se sentir tocado profundamente gozou com um grito rouco, contraindo-se e guiando o grego para a mesma sensação devastadora e maravilhosa.

Abraçaram-se, ainda sentindo os corpos trêmulos pelas convulsões experimentadas. Aiolia aninhou Mu em seus braços, afagando seus cabelos molhados de suor.

— Repete que não é um sonho? — Murmurou fechando os olhos.

— Não é um sonho, eu te amo... — Sussurrou o ariano.

Abraçaram-se forte um ao outro, Aiolia estava exausto, mas profundamente feliz. Logo adormeceram.

Quando o leonino acordou, já era manhã e Mu não estava ao seu lado. Sentiu uma sensação de frustração tão profunda que fechou os olhos e se deixou cair nos travesseiros de novo.

Não acreditava que Mu tinha ido embora sem falar com ele! Sem se despedir, sem lhe dar nem mesmo uma satisfação! Como ele pode?

Sentou-se na cama sentindo-se vazio, foi quando viu um origami em forma de um carneiro. Pegou o papel e o abriu apressado, acabando com a _obra de arte_ do tibetano:

À medida que lia o leonino sorria, toda frustração ia embora e a felicidade plena da noite passada voltava ao seu coração. A partir dali, a vida não seria somente renúncia; nas noites solitárias, quando estivesse triste e sozinho, o paraíso o visitaria.

" _Aiolia,_

_Ainda não é tempo para que eu volte ao santuário, para que fiquemos juntos definitivamente. Mas esse tempo irá chegar._

_Enquanto isso, eu permaneço aqui em minha torre e você aí defendendo a justiça e... Nas noites em que se sentir vazio e sozinho, é só me chamar. Tenha certeza, eu aparecerei para acalmá-lo, meu amor, meu cavaleiro, meu... Éden..."_

_**Fim**_

Hannah flor, espero que tenha gostado. Eu queria fazer algo que fosse seu, feito exclusivamente pensando em ti, por isso resolvi fazer uma fic nova, que nada tinha a ver com aquelas que eu comentei. Foi a primeira vez que comecei e terminei uma fic no mesmo dia e espero não ter decepcionado muito hehehehe.

Feliz aniversário amiga, que essa data se repita muitas e muitas vezes e com muita felicidade.

A todos que passaram aqui, obrigada pelo carinho de vocês, pelos comentários, por ter gostado ou não. O feedback de vocês é que me ajuda a melhorar a cada dia!

Abraços afetuosos a todos!

Sion Neblina


End file.
